


So It Goes

by Kosho



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Ambiguous Warrior of Light, Au Ra, Au Ra Warrior of Light, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fade Rifts, Fade Shenanigans, Fantasia, Fenris Has Issues, Fenris Needs a Hug, Fenris is Bad at Feelings, Festivals, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, In the Fade, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Accidents, Magical shit, Non-Sexual Slavery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Shit, Slave Fenris, Tags May Change, The Fade, There's A Tag For That, berserk - Freeform, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Kosho
Summary: The Warrior of Light can't catch a break even on vacation. The sudden presence of an otherworldly figure facilitates an unusual alliance in the search for proof, and a way home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I discovered a tag for Fenris/Warrior of Light and I saw there weren't any matching results. Two things I'm passionate about are Final Fantasy and Dragon Age, and I've done a few crossovers. Honestly Fenris just needs more love from me <3

“Just a little further, Jasper. We win this, I'll give you all the greens you can eat.” Kanna urged.

 

Jasper flew through the finish line faster than he'd ran before. Good thing he got a good workout or all that food would fatten him up. Climbing down, she scratched his head lightly, lifting her goggles off her head. On her way to collect her winnings, she stopped dead in her tracks. Even here she wasn't safe from the world’s problems. Who was it this time? The list of people who saw fit to bother her during the small breaks she got was always growing.  Sighing, she approached the counter, already in the process of removing her racing gear, rolling up her sleeves. 

 

“Excuse me, Miss Celestine?” A nervous voice asked. 

 

“Get to the point. What’s so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?” Kanna growled. 

 

The girl went quiet, studying her curiously. Hard to believe someone like her had been given the chance to speak with someone as well known as the Warrior of Light. The patterned stripes on her arms and over her face were exactly as described.  She was absolutely like a tiger, more deadly in a fight, by far. Rumors were difficult to sort from truth, but the way she heard it, this woman had single handedly taken out a problematic group of pirates  _ and _ completely decimated their ship without breaking a sweat. This woman was a legend already…

 

“Hello?” she asked. 

 

“Twelve, I'm so sorry. I was asked to find you, there seems to be a disturbance. There's a man in La Noscea that claims to be from another world. No one is quite sure what to do with him, so it was unanimously decided to let his judgment fall to you…” she explained quickly. 

 

“Well...I had heard there was a group of raiders making trouble out that way. With Gorge on his mission, I can't just ask him to figure it out…” Kanna said, sweeping pink and blonde curls from her face, messed up from the race. “Head on home, Jasper. I'll give you those greens when I get home.”

 

“Do you need to change?” she asked. 

 

“No, I'll change when I get there.” Kanna said idly. “What are we waiting for?” 

 

“It's a long trip…” the girl mumbled. 

 

“Thal’s balls, come on.” Kanna grumbled.

 

Grabbing her hand, the familiar glow surrounded them. What kind of person hadn't bothered to attune themselves to the aetheryte system? 

 

In mere seconds, they'd arrived in La Noscea, the girl anxiously examining their new surroundings. Kanna chuckled to herself, must be new to this. 

 

“We’re safe here. Then again, if it wasn't,  it would be a trifle to make it safe.” Kanna laughed. 

 

She touched her soul crystal, her racing clothes replaced in a flash by proper battle gear. Her axe was buried in the sand, the handle jutting out. Maybe she should have waited until they found a bit of solid ground. All that sand was going to get everywhere. Reaching down, she picked it up, depositing the massive weapon over her shoulder. Personally, the heavy lifting was the easiest part, not losing herself in battle was the hard part. 

 

“Where might I find this man?”

 

“He’s currently being held for questioning. Admiral Merlwyb has some of her people watching over him. Said if there's a chance he's dangerous she wanted him away from the city.” she explained. “This way.” 

 

Kanna fell back to let her lead the way. What was Merlwyb thinking? There was an imperial hold in the area. She was better than  _ good _ but she didn't feel up to taking on that many people,  all those mechanical monstrosities and whatever else they had holed up around here all by herself. She could probably do it, but even she knew going in alone, without a plan was a fool's errand. 

 

“Isn't that really heavy, miss?” the girl asked conversationally. 

 

“I don't notice it much anymore. What in the seventh hell is your name?” Kanna asked finally. 

“Gigina Gina, my lady.” she mumbled. 

 

“That's a bloody long name.” Kanna muttered. 

 

“I'd be very honored if you called me Gina.” she offered happily. 

 

“Sure.” she said distractedly. “Are we nearing this place?” 

Gina checked her map, halting immediately. Gesturing to a building they had passed about a minute back. 

 

“My apologies, I'm not used to being out here…” she said. 

 

“Why did they send you then?” she asked. Not intended to sound as bad as it did. “Why not send someone from the grand company?” 

 

“Begging your pardon, my lady, but I  _ am _ from the grand company. I'm a new recruit, the others are preoccupied with keeping the spate of recent illegal activities down, and keeping a weather eye out on the sea.” she told her.

 

“Then the Admiral thinks the beasts are plotting something... simple. The pirates must be working to gather supplies for the sahagin. Stupid if you ask me. The only thing they're going to get for the trouble is enslaved to their god. Merlwyb’s offer to sail freely with Limsa’s colors is not only generous, but far more profitable. Not to mention safer. Not many would last through the things dwelling in the places they have their sights on.” Kanna said. 

 

Sighing to herself, Kanna pushed open the door. Surely this was a simple case of someone who had too much to drink and forgot where they were. Not the first time that had happened. Walking in, she saw nothing out of the ordinary initially, until they rounded a corner, the leaders of the Ossuary gathered near a cell. Inside was a particularly unhappy looking elf, covered in some manner of glowing tattoos. His hands were bound, and they had him shackled to the wall. A little extreme for a curious accusation.  

 

“I'm here. Fill me in, what's with all the security? Also, why are you here and not someone from Limsa Lominsa? I was under the impression this was the Admiral’s business.” Kanna muttered. Setting her weapon down on the table, the thick wood collapsed under the strain. “Sorry about that. I'll make a new one later…” 

 

Ignoring it, what she thought might be the youngest brother spoke up. “You're right. This  _ is  _ Limsa’s business. We're here investigating. This man has a kind of magic we've never seen, the security throws him off. We had him in the cell as he was but he just started glowing and walked back out. So we tried handcuffs and he did it again. This had been the only success we've had keeping him contained.” 

 

“I keep telling you, I'm  _ not _ a mage.” The man spat. 

 

“Perhaps you don't understand. It isn't physically possible to move through matter unaided by magic. You claim these markings are the cause and your former master is the reason they're on you. Somehow, you failed to see that he imbued you with a unique magic.” The guild leader argued. 

 

“I don't care about the magic, what I need to know is if his insistence on being from another world is credible and what you expect me to do about it.” Kanna sighed, kneading her brow. 

 

This wasn't her usual business. Sure she'd hunted and brought in criminals from time to time, killed the few too resistant and dangerous to be dealt with by conventional means, but her usual fare was saving the world. 

 

“I believe it is possible. There exists a tale that says those who have saved our world in the past had come from other worlds. Perhaps there was an event that sent him here. I have no conclusive proof that such a thing is  _ actually  _  what happened, but it's a  _ possibility. _ As for what to do with him, that's entirely up to you. You  _ are _ the most qualified to deal with him.” he told her. 

 

Waving them out of the way, she approached the cell curiously. 

 

“You. What's your name?” she asked. 

 

“Fenris.” he grunted. 

 

Kanna didn't bother with the keys, yanking the door off its hinges. Stepping in, she looked up at him in thought. Yes, she could sense the reason he'd been deemed dangerous. He absolutely radiated with a strange power. Yet for all that, beneath his rough exterior she felt a sense of fairness to him. He was no beast. If they were worried about him, she knew how best to deal with this. Fenris watched her warily, her fingers brushing his throat and the back of his neck, yanking the metal away. Unbound, the cuffs slid right through his wrists, clattering to the floor. 

 

“I'll be taking him with me. Assure the Admiral that I'll keep an eye on him. If he is from another world, doubtless he'd like to go home. He'll remain my problem until I can return him.” she said firmly. 

 

“As you wish.” The eldest of the group said. 

 

They shuffled out quickly, leaving only an awestruck Gina behind. Kanna had no real idea why she has stuck around, doubtless she had more to do. Perhaps just a report to make sure she did as she said. Grabbing her axe from the debris, she brought it back to her shoulder. 

 

“Why did you stand up for me? More importantly what makes you think I'll stick around?” he snapped. 

 

“Because I know what it's like to be pushed down. I've been to my lowest and risen back up.” she told him. “Beyond that you'll stick around because if you really are from somewhere else, you have no idea how dangerous this world is. I know my way around, anything you want, I can get. I'm your best chance of survival and getting back, if that's your wish.” 

 

She had him there. Beyond that, she didn't seem to be a pushover. He was no slouch, but getting through her wouldn't be as easy as it was back home. All things considered, it might not be bad to learn what he could and if she proved to be trouble, he could always take her out in her sleep if needed.

 

“Very well. I don't have many choices.” he relented.  

 

“I'm going home. I'm sure he'd like a shower and a nap, and frankly, I'm starving. Are you coming or what?” she asked Gina. 

 

“I'm sorry, I have to report this back. I will be in touch, of course. But...my lady, what about the raiders?” she wondered. 

 

“Idiots. They won't act with all the activity in the area. I'll return later tonight and deal with them while they're laying low. Dealt with enough people around here, I know exactly where they'll be hiding out.” Kanna told her. 

 

Gina bowed, her pigtails touching the sand briely. “Then, please excuse me. Enjoy your night.” 

 

Without a chance to reply, Kanna and Fenris vanished again, this time to the housing district in Ishgard. She kept walking along the path until they stopped in front of a large home, verging on a mansion. Kanna unlocked the door, locking it again after Fenris entered behind her.

 

“So who are you anyway? Some kind of royalty?” he snorted. 

 

“My name is Kanna Celestine. I'm no royalty. I'm just me. They call me the Warrior of Light, but that title discredits everything I did before…” she said. “I'm gonna go make something.  Want anything? Lots to pick from.” 

 

Fenris followed her into the kitchen, a huge, well stocked room that really did appear to have everything. She waited while he picked out something he wanted. Tying on an apron, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, humming to herself. 

 

“What did you do before?” he asked quietly.  

 

“Ah. Well, I was forced into servitude. I spent my childhood being forced to fight for entertainment purposes. I mean I did other things too, cooking and cleaning mostly, serving guests. Fighting was just my primary function.” she said. 

 

“I know what that's like. I was a slave. My master was a mage.” he muttered. 

 

“Mine was an ex-pirate. Retired when he struck it rich and bought a house by the sea. An elf. The only difference from me was that he was a Duskwight. I’m Wildwood.” she said. 

 

“I take it you escaped?” Fenris asked. 

 

“Haha. No. He had just enough time to regret the decision to teach me to be a better fighter. He left a sword on the table one night, and I ran him through with it. Got tired of being treated like a weapon. I knew there was more just beyond the walls of that house. Wanted to see it.” She laughed. “I was right. This world is beautiful. Unfortunately, for someone like me, I'm only qualified to keep fighting. I could never just settle down and own a shop or something.” 

 

Fenris sat at the table when she set a plate of food and a bottle of wine there. He didn't fully trust her, but he could understand her at least. So far she didn't appear to be hostile, instead genuinely open with him. Maybe she really did want to help. She turned the stove off, sitting across from him. Pouring the drinks, she remembered he didn't know where anything was. 

 

“I'll give you a tour later. It might take time to figure this out, so it might be best to treat this place as home for now. I have no intent to stop you from going wherever you like in this house. Hells, I won't even stop you if you leave. I won't have to. I really must impress upon you that it isn't safe. Anyway, the basement is mostly storage, the main floor is where you'll find my crafting stations, the kitchen of course, bathroom, living room, and the hot tub. Upstairs is the master bedroom and a few hobby rooms. There's a guest bedroom you can use, although my room has two beds, and a fireplace.  Wherever you choose to sleep is none of my business.” Kanna said, shrugging in emphasis. 

 

“I'm not sure I understand why you’re being so nice about this. Less than an hour ago I was in a cell and suddenly we’re roommates? How do you know I won't just kill you and leave?” he asked suspiciously. 

 

“I'm not in the business of keeping people against their will. As for how I know? I don't. You can certainly try if it makes you feel better, but as I said I won't stop you. If the cold and the snow doesn't get you, the dragons, bears and other beasties surely will. There are reasons people are warned away.” she told him, taking a long sip. 

 

Apparently satisfied with the answer, he focused on his dinner, pausing only long enough  to ask one last question. 

 

“You said you're going out later. Do you mind if I go, I'd like to see what exactly you can do.” he wondered. 

 

“Hm? Right, the raider gang. Sure, if you want to come with, I don't mind. I admit I'm curious about you. I've never seen anyone who can do what you did.” she said. “If you are from another world, I should very much like to see it. I've only ever imagined such things…” 

 

They hadn't been acquainted very long yet, but he was beginning to get a feel for who she was already. In some ways it was like looking in a mirror, he knew the kind of struggles she must have had, the kind of things she must have dreamt, wondering what was out there and if anyone cared what had happened to her. In other ways she was different entirely, someone who knew she wanted to be free from the start and seized her chance the first chance she got. She didn't seem resentful of her captivity, by all observations, completely well adjusted, if mildly inconvenienced by how much people seemed to rely on her. Naturally he was just speculating on much of it. Perhaps he had her all wrong, but if he didn't,  maybe it wouldn't be so bad to stick around. Besides, where else would he go. She really was his best bet for survival. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kanna watched from a distance, trying to see what exactly the cargo was before she interrupted. For all she knew they could be trying to smuggle goods for the imperials, or maybe they were in on bringing crystals to the Sahagin. Watching them line up barrels on the beach, she noticed several shaking.

“Llymlaen, it's living cargo.” She huffed.

Fenris frowned. “They peddle in slaves?”

“Not necessarily. They could be hauling coeurl kittens. Could be wolf pups, birds, sometimes even plants.” She said.

“Well, whatever it is, are you just going to wait until they have a chance to get away?” He asked.

“How can they set off with a ship in that condition?” Kanna countered with a grin.

“What condition, it's fi -” he began.

Kanna lifted her axe, taking aim. Giving it a solid throw, it rolled through the air, wheeling through the center of the ship before reversing back towards her. She stumbled back slightly when she caught it, grunting quietly. Turning back, the ship was already taking on too much water, breaking apart, both halves sinking in opposite directions. The raiders stared helplessly at the foundering vessel, looking for the cause. Fenris turned to look at her, only to find she was gone, walking up behind the group, still beaming from ear to ear.

“Whacha boys hauling?” She asked.

“Got a group on woodfolk, came up on vacation. Gonna be delayed…” one complained.

“Gee, that's too bad.” Kanna said.

Just now figuring out something was off, a few of them turned around. Moments too late, they tried to dodge the aftershocks of the heavy cleaving strike. Looking over her shoulder, she called to him.

“Just gonna sit back and watch? Thought you wanted to join in.” She said.

Fenris grabbed his recently returned sword, his entire body lighting up, rushing completely through an unprepared raider. He stole a glance at her, smirking when he noticed her watching. She was impressive, and she was watching him. Not that he expected much else, even back home people had rarely seen someone of his skill, even before the tattoos. Turning to cut through another raider, he saw her down on one knee, seemingly unbothered by the blows struck against her. Standing up slowly, her eyes flashed bright red, yanking a raider down, spine shattering against the handle of her weapon. She wielded that axe like it was made of paper, and now, it was like she couldn't feel herself getting hit, tearing through the large waves of raiders so easily. He cut through the group separating him from her, trying to figure out what was going on. Between the two of them, they managed to cut through the whole group. Kanna’s eyes returned to normal, putting her axe in the harness on her back.

“What is that, some kind of magic, possession?” Fenris asked warily.

“Oh, that? Nah. It's a power warriors can harness. Something primal inside everyone. Most ignore it, but those that learn to tap into it and control it can safely free their inner beast. My former mentor lost himself to it a few times before and I had to knock him out to stop him from destroying an entire region. “ she explained.

Yanking off the barrel tops, a large mass of elves crawled out. Kanna shook her head, now she wished she had shown up earlier. They appeared unharmed, probably just hungry and sore. Of course they were cared for, a slave that wasn't at their best was worth precious little to those willing to pay to buy someone.

“You called it.” She sighed.

“They can go home now. That's the important thing, isn't it?” He asked.

That wasn't really how he saw it, it was a way to try and figure out what kind of person she really was.

“No. That's not what's important. What's important is trying to prevent this sort of thing from happening. They shouldn't have been away from home to begin with. The problem is the city-states have many problems, all the people they have are spread as thinly as ever because of that. I'm the most capable of helping with what I can. I tried to take a vacation, and this happens.” She groaned.

That much was familiar. He and Hawke never really got along, but the man never took a break, he could say that much. Hopefully a strong sense of duty was the only similarity between them. Traveling with another witless ass was going to test his patience if they were too similar.

“Head for the beach. If a fancy lookin’ Lalafell asks you any questions, tell ‘im Kanna says it's fine, make sure he calls the Adders to return you home. I'll check in before I go to bed to make sure you got back fine.” She told the elves.

“We’re in your debt…” a woman said.

“Don't owe me a thing. Just get home okay.” She said with a sheepish smile.

Was she actually embarrassed to hear that? Wow. He couldn't believe he imagined her to be anything like Hawke. Those words would never have come out of his mouth. Kanna did one final sweep of the area, before waving him to follow if he intended to. She gave him a bit to decide, putting her hand on his shoulder so he wouldn't get left behind. When they arrived back in Ishgard, it was a short walk back to her home. Shrugging, she set her axe on a wall mount, gesturing down the hall.

“I'm gonna go have a shower.” She said.

What did that have to do with anything? He could shower later. He was highly doubtful it was any kind of proposition, it sounded more like just announcing her intentions. If that was the case, it was her house, she didn't need to tell him where she was going. He hadn't been here long enough to care what she did so long as she didn't drag him too far into it. She seemed alright, but he knew plenty of people who were alright. That wasn't much of an endorsement coming from him. That reminded him he hadn't yet chose where to sleep. He liked his space, but the idea of sleeping somewhere that wasn't likely to freeze him to the mattress was tempting. A fireplace sounded incredibly pleasant right now, actually. Maybe when she got out, he'd wash off the blood and turn in. He could tolerate most people's presence for a decent place to sleep. It could have been much worse than having to stay in a mansion with a woman who so far hadn't done anything to bother him. The promise of a warm bed, a decent shower, and good food? He could do plenty worse.

Kanna didn't take as long as he thought, drying her hair on her way out, dressed plainly and comfortably in a pair of shorts and a plain top, heading for the kitchen.

“Do you want any dessert? I'm gonna throw something on, might be done by the time you're out. Thinking a chocolate cake with bits of salted caramel apples. Do you like tea? I'm thinking a milk tea would go well…” she asked, seemingly discussing it with herself.

“That sounds good.” He said.

It sounded more than just good, but he didn't want to say as much. She turned around in the entrance to the kitchen, pointing to the door.

“There's a closet in there with towels, and the other side should have something you can wear. I put those in their for guests, but as you might imagine, I don't usually have time for company.” She sighed.

“Well...I'm not sure it's any consolation, but I'm here. I suppose that still counts as having a guest.” He said.

“You have a point.” Kanna agreed. “Anyway, enjoy your shower, I'll go start on dessert.”

Kanna got in contact with the Adders, just to make sure they got back. They had, returned not long ago. Mother Miounne would take good care of them until they could make arrangements to return home. Tentatively, at least she had a free day tomorrow, plenty of time to do something fun. Fenris came out as she was putting the finishing touches on the cake, setting it on the table, a cup of milk tea on either side. Taking a seat, she noticed him tugging at the shirt curiously.

“Not very comfortable?” She asked.

“My world doesn't have clothes made of anything like this. I'm not sure what to think.” He replied.

“I'm sorry to hear that. Oh...I'd guess you don't like it…?” She asked, taking a sip of her tea.

“No, it's fine. Just different.” He said, turning his back to her to check the button on his pants. He wasn't used to how it felt and something kept telling him it had come undone. He took a drink, turning back. “This is nice.”

Kanna smiled. “Thank you. I'm so pleased to hear that. Before I got really busy, I joined a guild to learn how to cook better. I was concerned it wouldn't end up seeing much use. I rarely find time to cook for myself. Mostly I buy stuff on the road…”

It sounded like for all the good she was supposedly doing, she had neither free time nor friends. That sounded lonely, but he could understand how that felt. Even when his freedom was won, and he was surrounded with people, he still felt like he was alone.

“Did they make it back?” He asked, switching the subject.

“Yes, I called a bit ago, they're fine.” She answered.

He took a bite, mildly surprised. Twice now, she'd managed such appealing foods in such a short time. Kanna seemed to like the conversation and so far he could think of no reason not to.

“So if you're still offering, I'll sleep with you tonight.” He said, immediately realizing how that must sound. “In the extra bed…not...actually with you.”

She giggled quietly, pouring herself some more tea, holding it out in question. “I know what you meant. It's made up, whenever you're ready to turn in. I'll go up and start the fire in a bit. Should be warm enough soon.”

“Your mood seems to have improved.” Fenris noted.

“I have nothing to do. I couldn't be happier right now. I'm debating going to the Gold Saucer to finish what I started.” Kanna said eagerly.

“What's that?” He asked.

“There's games, racing, a killer buffet, nice rooms...a bit of everything.” She said. “My dream is to spend a few days there, just relaxing.”

“I take it by racing you mean the giant pink chicken in the back?” He asked between bites.

“Chicken? No, that's my Chocobo. Currently top in his tier, he's pretty famous in the racing scene.” She said.

“Interesting. I've never seen a creature like it.” He said.

Kanna finished her cake, thinking it over for a moment. “Assuming I don't get involved in anything else unexpectedly, would you like to try riding? If he's not to your taste, I do have draught Chocobos. They're big enough to carry two people at once, but they're not bad for new riders.”

“Maybe another time. I'm interested but im still trying to adjust to this place.” He sighed.

“Oh...I'd almost completely forgotten. It must be difficult to see nothing familiar. Well...it's not home, I'm sure, but I hope it isn't awful.” She sighed.

“It's fine.” He said. “I'm not exactly unhappy, just...confused. I have a lot on my mind.”

“Then, I insist you come with me. Nothing takes your mind off your problems like a break from everything.” She offered.

How could anyone be so friendly towards a complete stranger? Lonely or not, people were usually more cautious. It could have been a result of being the one everyone turned to to solve their problems, or maybe it was just a leftover quirk of having to serve someone. He'd had a chance to see so many sides to her already, strange for someone to be so open like that. She was just completely different from what he'd come to expect. Kanna took his dishes, washing all of it before running upstairs to get the fire going. He hadn't even seen the room yet. It just occurred to him that he should have at least checked it out before agreeing to share. The house was huge, he was reasonably sure there was plenty of space without getting too close, but there was a chance it was a small room. Walking upstairs, he found her room with little trouble, mildly relieved to see just how big it was. Thankfully it seemed she was done trying to make conversation, crawling into a bed near the window, her back to him. Fenris took the other one, facing the wall in silence.

Kanna seemed completely invested in getting him home. That was fine, Thedas was fine, but really, what reason did he have to go back? They had mages here, more tolerable than those of his world. He'd long since left his borrowed mansion in Kirkwall in favor of heading south to do a little hunting. There were slavers here too, the only real difference was that no one knew him here. He didn't have to keep looking over his shoulder all the time. Plus, from the sound of it, the nations of this world were desperate for help, if he could figure out what he needed to learn here, it could be a good opportunity to get by. Regardless if he went back or decided to stay here, he had a feeling he'd be in her company for quite a while. 


	3. Chapter 3

She certainly didn't take long to settle in. Already, she had her clothes hung in a lacquered closet, poking around with interest. If she wasn't from this world, hadn't ever been here, he'd believe she was a tourist.

“Hey, there's a jacuzzi back here, jets and everything. I promised Jasper we'd go for a couple of races…” she sighed.

Then again if she waited for a bit she could probably get the lunch menu, they had breakfast hours ago, no sense eating it twice. Instead, she absently flicked through the menu, dressing between pages. Fenris seemed bothered by it, and she could feel him rolling his eyes across the room.

“Seriously? Do you always change in front of people?” He asked.

“Yes?” She said curiously. “Maybe it's different where you're from, but it's certainly acceptable in most of the city-states. It's actively encouraged as a way of bonding socially among wildwood elezen. Most communities even bathe together. I'm not embarrassed to be seen like this.”

Fenris was about to argue the subject, crossing the room to stop her from putting her shirt on just yet. Her back and arms were covered in the same dark stripes he'd seen on her face, throat, legs and shoulders. Her ears were pierced, decorative, he thought. Her left ear had a notch in it that was probably a mark of ownership. Beyond that, what originally called his attention were the numerous scars along her back. She turned to face him, trying to figure out what he was doing, her front scarred too. Some cuts were still open, wounds from the recent fight.

“The tattoos were given when I earned them. I was told ‘a weapon should stand out. Give people a face to fear.’ I knew that losing a fight meant I would die. I didn't want to kill, but I didn't want to die either. I treated every fight like it was a barrier to my escape. I'm not proud of what I had to do, but I'm not ashamed of these. If I was, like everything else, there's a potion for that.” She said, chuckling nervously.

“You're saying it's just that easy to get rid of them?” He asked.

“Well, not just scars. It's an incredibly rare elixir called ‘Fantasia’. It can change absolutely everything about the user. Male, female, eye color, body type, everything. I happen to have two in my possession, but I'm saving them.” She explained.

“You want to change? I didn't take you for the type who cared what people thought of you.” He snorted.

“Oh, no. I care, sure, but I'm saving them in case something comes up. Like...what if I need to attend a secret meeting of the Monetarists? I'm decidedly not a Lalafell. One to change, one to revert back.” She said.

Kanna pulled her shirt on, adjusting her goggles. Heading for the door, she stopped briefly.

“I'm not going to say you can't come with if you want to, but it might be more fun to look around on your own. If you like, I'll even give you some gil to do what you wish with.” She said.

He wasn't prepared to be indebted to her, but before he could refuse, she tossed him a small pouch of coins. What was he supposed to do with these? He didn't know anything about the currency here, this could be a lot or very little and he had no idea. He gathered he'd just have to figure it out. He had no problem wandering off alone. He'd been in unfamiliar places before and managed.

“How exactly do I get ahold of you if I decide to come back?” He asked.

“Well...hm.” Kanna mumbled. Reaching in her bag, she pulled out a small white orb, fidgeting with it for a few minutes, tossing it to him. “You can use this. It's only connected to my personal line right now though...otherwise I'm sure you could ask just about anyone.”

“How does this work? More importantly how would anyone that doesn't work here know which room is yours?” He asked suspiciously.

“You just tap it and talk. Doesn't matter how far apart we are, I'll hear it. As for the room, well...honestly, I've got a room in every city, and this room was a prize for racing. Though I guess I might have gotten it eventually, I've worked with the owner’s son a few times.” She sighed.

He understood that look. This person she helped had to be difficult to deal with. Hawke sprang to mind, probably an idiot. Either that or he was another one who thought they were absolutely hilarious. Maybe both. Maybe, and he really doubted it, maybe he was worse than Hawke. At least that was something he could put behind him. He'd never have to be in his presence again, and Kanna would never have to know how lucky she was for it. He really tried to like him, it was just hard to be in the presence of someone who could never be taken seriously, who always had to purposely take a differing opinion just to irritate him, to say nothing about how he thought because he was decent looking, he was automatically appealing to everyone.

Trying to shake his mind off such an unpleasant topic, he followed from a distance. Kanna had inadvertently given him a tip. He could just go to the racing counter and bet on her to win, she said her bird was the top ranked, that pretty much guaranteed a win. That might mean thanking her, but no one said it had to involve words. Maybe she'd be satisfied if he made it back to the room and ordered something? He wasn't sure, but he could figure something out. Even the writing here was vastly different from Thedas, no chance of being able to read it, but judging by the bright yellow bird imposed over an arrow, he was at least going the right way. Stopping at the counter, an overly friendly woman in a scant outfit, complete with rabbit ears and a tail sewn to the back of her outfit explained the betting to him, Kanna was slated for four different races, short courses for three and one long track. She even took the time to help him figure out how much she had given him. Some part of him was outraged by the large sum, but it made him curious how she was comfortable parting with that much, presumably knowing she'd never get it back. The woman only took four of the smallest coins from him before handing the rest back.

“Ten thousand...ten thousand.” Fenris grumbled to himself.

Perplexed, he wandered off after being informed he wasn't required to stay by the counter. This time, a man called out to him, and he noticed a rack of weapons on display, the other sides of the kiosk bearing different merchandise. Making a quiet inquiry about the sword he noticed, he traded a few more of the coins for it. At the very least, it looked like it was decent. He wasn't planning to throw his old one away, but it didn't hurt to test it out.

“You look like a man who enjoys quality.” The man on the left side said.

Sighing, he shrugged. “What do you have that I could possibly want?”

“Oh, probably nothing, but I guarantee I got something the little woman in your life would love.” He said.

Fenris frowned at that. He didn't have a little woman in his life. There was the briefest moment when he considered Hawke’s proposition, but he just couldn't stand him. He could at least look, maybe they had something Kanna would appreciate.

“Alright...let's see.” He said.

The man gestured down, a selection of rather strange but oddly cute toy creatures arranged around several free roaming...things. He had no idea what she felt about living creatures or else he might well have chosen the most energetic of them. It looked like it might suit her, but maybe it was just because that's the one he'd like best. He didn't know if she'd like any of these things, but he settled on a big white thing with wings and some kind of puffy red ball on it's head. After all, technically it wasn't costing him anything, so if she didn't like it, it didn't matter. He felt ridiculous carrying it back to the counter though, despite the number of far stranger sights going on around him. He noticed a screen above the counter, the last race already underway. Kanna appeared to be lagging behind, though he gathered it was a strategy around the time they rushed past them rounding a corner. This one might take a while. He collected his winnings from the first three. The woman told him he could have any other earnings sent up to his room.

“I just need the number.” She said.

“I don't know it.” Recalling that he could just mention her name, he decided to try it. “It's Kanna’s room?”

“Oh my. Of course sir, room 138. Would you like a guard to escort you back? Is there anything you wish to have sent up?” She hurriedly asked.

What a change of attitude. She denied it, but it was becoming plain to him that she had to be more important than she indicated…

“Uh...your best meal, and something fancy on the side.” He said, not quite sure.

“Two?” She asked, writing it down. “Two deluxe specials and the house champagne. Don't you worry sir, it will be up very shortly.”

Unsure what to think, he nodded once, following the arrows, the room easier to find than he expected it would be in a place this large. He wasn't feeling particularly adventurous just yet, she said they'd be there at least one more day, plenty of time to look around later. Really it was just a lot to sort out in his mind. She bore all the signs of someone who worked very hard, he knew this wasn't simply handed to her, but some part of him thought she had to be enjoying the luxury. He hadn't cared for the mansion he squatted in back in Kirkwall, it was a roof over his head and a place to sleep. Who cared what state it was in? This was different. She didn't even know him, and yet here she was giving him that much money and insisting he come with to a place like this. No, he was sure he figured it out. It was possible she was trying to win him over. Well, he could certainly figure it out, wouldn't take much effort either. He'd watch her carefully over lunch and spring it on her when she wasn't expecting it. The best way to find out what someone was hiding. There was a knock at the door, and he opened it, surprised when two different waiters had to carry in the order. That was more food than he'd ever seen in one sitting. They bowed politely before heading out. One of the bottles they brought had a note hanging around the neck, but he couldn't read it.

Shortly after, Kanna returned, tossing another small pouch to him, shooting him a wink.

“Congratulations on your win. I'm glad you figured it out.” She said, distracted. “Ohhh… a moogle plushie!”

Fenris stared at the white thing, holding it out to her. It certainly wasn't a reaction he thought he might get, but he was still somewhat pleased.

“Picked it up for you.” He muttered.

“Merci, thank you, Fenris…” she mumbled, lightly squeezing the plush toy. “I love moogles!”

“It's no big deal.” He said.

“Ah! And you even had lunch sent up. You thought of everything.” She said approvingly.

“It was like they wanted to bring it…” he shrugged.

Kanna picked up the note, sighing. “I see. It's a welcome gift from the owner. Glad I finally found time to stay.”

“What's so bad about that?” He asked

“I feel like this is somehow going to increase the likelihood that I get interrupted again. Every time I try to take a break something happens…” she mumbled.

“So unless the world is actually in danger, just say no. It really isn't hard.” Fenris suggested.

Kanna sat at the table, setting the moogle on the extra chair. She picked nervously at her food like the idea of saying no had made her terribly uncomfortable. Sure enough, there was a sudden burst of static, and he could hear a concerned voice, not that he could hear it clearly enough.

“I...yes, I know it's important, but…” she began, trying to get a word in.

Fenris stared at her in disbelief. She was really about to give in that easily? Kanna’s features set in determination finally.

“Look. I'm on break right now, I can't keep going constantly whenever a situation comes up. This will keep another day - no. Another three days. Unless a primal shows up or something serious happens, try to understand.” She said authoritatively. “Good, that's fine. I'll be there first thing. Thank you.”

The static faded away quickly, and she swept her hair back with a slow breath.

“What was it this time? Someone lose a prized family spoon?” Fenris asked sarcastically.

“You're not going to believe it. The Adders rescued someone from a den of Coeurlclaw poachers. Nothing special by itself, that happens often, they get a little sloppy at times. They say it's another person that claims to be from another world.” She said.

Fenris wasn't going to speculate. It could be too many things. Someone who was confused, maybe drunk. Could be someone from a world other than Thedas, possibly even just someone who hadn't been that far from home and thought they were from a different world. He'd heard plenty of possible explanations when he was locked up. Surely she was already considering all the options too. Either way, their vacation just got extended. He wasn't about to argue.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Fenris rolled out of bed, ruffling his hair on the way to the shower. Glancing down he frowned, looking back. His head ached terribly, but that was secondary to the sight of Kanna naked in the bed. There were two, he remembered intending to sleep in the other bed. He groaned to himself, resting his brow against the wall, hot water trickling down his back. He couldn't believe it. He didn't mean to go that far. Thinking back, he clearly recalled kissing her, he caught her off guard, his first indication that he had been wrong about her intentions, she wasn't trying to dig her claws in him after all. He had vague flashes of her against the wall, nibbling her neck, the flustered sounds she made. He couldn't believe he slept with her, still not sure what possessed him to go that far. She was attractive, sure, and strong, didn't appear to have much experience with magic. His only real problem with her was how she just didn't know how to tell people off. If she could grow a backbone, he'd very nearly find it easy to believe she was perfect.

It started to flood back then, absolutely convinced her kindness was an attempt to try and use him, he made his move on her when she came out of the jacuzzi, kissing her until she was completely breathless. When she managed to catch her breath, she stared at him like he had done something completely strange.

“What was that for?” She asked.

“It's what you've wanted, right?” He said accusingly.

“Oh...I won't lie, you're plenty attractive, and I do enjoy your company...but I'm afraid I hadn't planned on anything like this…” she mumbled nervously. “I…don't mind, but I should warn you, you won't like it.”

“I think I see. You've never…” he began. Honestly, he couldn't remember if he had or not. Probably hadn't, but he could say with no certainty on the matter. “That's fine.”

“That's not what I - “ she began, her words cut short with another kiss.

No, she had tried before, but the Echo stopped her. She already knew it made understanding any language as easy as if it were her native tongue, and that she could view memories of others without control over what she saw or when it happened, unfortunately it had worked in reverse as well, and her past was far from the most romantic thing. Back then he pulled away and they never spoke of it again, this was sure to go much the same way. Fenris nipped her neck, his hands following her curves slowly, and as much as she tried to brace for his revulsion, it had become hard to think.

He back her against the wall, pulling her legs around his waist, supporting her tightly so she wouldn't slip. As much as he tried, he couldn't recall a feeling like it, perhaps their just wasn't a memory like it. Eventually he carried her to the bed, undeterred by the loud creaking of the springs or the thumping of the frame bumping against the wall. All he could think of was the way her body flushed, the beads of sweat covering her skin, the rise and fall of her chest, and those damned gasping cries still fresh in his memory. He slammed his hand hopelessly against the wall, thumping harmlessly off the polished marble. Between the unwanted concern about what she must think of him and the memory of being with her, he couldn't relax at all.

“Mornin’” she mumbled.

He jumped, unsure when she walked in. Right, this didn't bother her, she probably saw him as just another elf like her, someone she didn't need to feel bothered by like this.

“Morning.” He grunted.

“I knocked but there was no answer.” She said, busying herself brushing her hair. “I can go if you'd prefer.”

He watched her for a moment, his eyes roaming lower for just a second. She hadn't even put her clothes on yet. That wasn't like her. He had plenty of chances to see it, she was always awake before he was, dressed and cooking already. This was the first time she was still in bed well after he had gotten up. Something wasn't right.

“It's fine.” He told her.

“Don't worry about turning the water off, I could use a shower.” She mumbled.

“Come here.” He said.

Kanna didn't even look at him, setting her brush down slowly. He couldn't read her at all, something was definitely off. He didn't remember it being bad enough to warrant that look. It was still a little hazy, but he was certain it was actually pretty good. She stepped in behind him, her focus on the wall.

“What's your problem?” He muttered.

“Did you...see anything bad?” She asked hesitantly.

“You're not exactly unpleasant to look at.” He said, his tone neutral. “If that's what you're asking.”

“Last night, I was trying to say I'd never completely done that, but I have tried. Just that…” she sighed, unsure how to explain it. “Nevermind.”

Fenris turned to face her, about to tell her just how annoying he thought that was, cursing himself when he kissed her again. What was the point? Was it just that she hadn't refused him and he liked it enough to want more? It was really too soon to begin to think he might actually like her. Hell, it had taken him three years to decide he couldn't stand Hawke, shouldn't it work the same with having interest in someone?

“Tell me.” He instructed.

“I am who I am now because the Mothercrystal, Hydaelyn gave me her blessing. The Echo works differently for everyone, to my understanding. Mine is the last power she has to give unless this darkness can be purged completely… it's stronger than many are given. I can sometimes wander through the memories of people, but I can't influence them, I can't control what I see, how much or how little. Last time...he saw my past, and he left. I was worried you saw something.” She explained.

He didn't think he wanted to put himself in this kind of position, but curiosity compelled him to find out. He hadn't seen anything last night, nothing he could recall. Even so, she already apprised him of the barest bones of her past, she didn't have to go into detail to have a decent idea of what it was like.

“I didn't. But if it concerns you that much...we could certainly try again and see what happens.” He suggested.

Fenris had a bit of his own motivation this time. He saw everything he had forgotten, could remember it all for just a few moments. It was painful, frightening to some extent, but maybe she was the reason. He had to know if she could bring it back again. If nothing else, it might even help him remember how he ended up here, and if he chose to, help him figure out how to get back. He still wasn't sure he wanted to. Kanna lent it some thought, still not certain it was the best idea, he was different, stronger and more certain of himself. He knew what it was to be a slave, but that made the idea worse. Exposing him to the things she'd lived through could hurt him. He clasped a hand on the back of her neck and her hip, bending to bite her lip lightly, her mouth opening just enough, a nervous invitation.

It was faint in here, but there was a knock on the door. Kanna backed away from him, quickly hurrying out, throwing on a bathrobe on the way out. He didn't think she asked to have anything sent up, maybe it was someone dropping by to bother her with small talk. Sighing, he turned the water off, imagining that was the end of that. He grabbed a different robe from the hook by the door. There was nothing between them, no reason to involve himself in her business. That and he wasn't about to go out there half hard anyway. Instead, he cracked the door just a bit, telling himself he just wanted to know if it was going to affect him in anyway.

“Thancred, this is a surprise. You've never dropped by before. How did you know where I was?” Kanna asked curiously.

“Looks like I showed up at the best time. Here I thought you didn't like me, and yet I find you all wrapped up like this.” He joked, laughing to himself. “Yes, how does anyone know where you are? The most important person in Eorzea, it isn't like anyone would notice.”

“Point taken. I don't imagine you came all this way just to flirt. What's going on? Did the message not get out that I don't want to be bothered for a few days?” She asked.

“You said unless it was important, right?” He said pointedly. “This is important.”

Fenris decided to come out after all, taking the time to abandon the robe for the casual clothes she'd lent him. Wandering out, he took a seat nearby, in his line of sight, but far enough away that he wouldn't question it too much. Thancred waved to him, but didn't say anything to him. He already knew she'd decided to keep the ‘visitor’ in her care.

“Are you going to tell me or…?” Shewondered.

“Do I get a kiss first?” He asked, tapping his cheek.

“Sure, a five knuckled kiss if you don't get to the point.” She grumbled.

“Alright, alright. No need to get rough, unless that's your thing.” Thancred sighed. “The Sultana has been taken by a group of Auri mercenaries.”

“Right. Where is the General in this?” She questioned. “She rarely leaves Raubahn’s side. I can't imagine he wouldn't deal with it on his own. Then there's the Sultansworn, someone else can deal with it.”

“That's just it. They waited until Raubahn chances leading his forces out to Northern Thanalan to monitor the situation there. There's a strange block on communications, possible imperial interference, he doesn't know.” Thancred explained.

Kanna's head dropped back with a groan. “Let me guess. Any interference and they kill her? I can't just tear it all up can I?”

“No. It has to be done quietly and carefully.” He agreed. “Worse, they're all Au Ra. Men. It'll be hard to get in.”

“Not for me. I can just use a Fantasia. You want stealth? I can do that. She'll be warming her throne again by nightfall. But after this, remember I still have two days to rest. Don't think I'll go rushing around just because I'm doing this.” She said.

“Of course. If you need some company…” he began.

“She doesn't. She's managed just fine so far.” Fenris interjected.

“It doesn't hurt to try.” He shrugged. “Anyway, it's to the south. I'm sure you know the place. They say they're not leaving unless they get paid well for her return. I'll meet you out there in case you need backup getting her out. If it gets tough, I'll take her back so you can deal with them.”

“Fine. Whatever. Just go on ahead. I'd rather not do this out in the open.” She said. “Oh...wait. Raen, Xaela or is it mixed?”

“Xaela.” He said. “I'll see you soon.”

The door closed, and Kanna sighed, kneading the back of her neck.

“I take it it's time to go?” He asked.

“I...it may actually be better if you stayed behind this time. Uh...just do whatever you like, if you want anything, feel free to have it brought up, go out and play games, basically you're the king of the castle for a little while.” She said.

“What was all that about anyway? I didn't understand any of it except the flirting.” He grunted.

“That's Thancred. He hits on most women, I don't take it to heart. The basics then. The ruler of these lands has been kidnapped, and apparently the group responsible waited until her guardian and many of the guards were out. Unfortunately it's a group of very specific men, so I can't go as I am. I asked if they were Raen or Xaela because if they were Raen I had a chance at diplomacy. Xaela mercs mean they're only going to respond to brute force, but I have to infiltrate…” she explained.

“So you need to become one to get this person out safely...and then you'll use the other to change back. I see. I understand.” He said.

“Well, since this is temporary, I might as well go all out. Do you want to help me pick how I'm going to look? Might be kind of fun.” She laughed.

“How exactly do I help?” He asked skeptically.

Kanna grabbed the bottle from her bag, pushing open the stopper. She tipped her head back, downing the sweet potion, a large book popping up in front of her.

“Now...let's see. Let's set the base. Xaela male…” she touched a few panels on the pages. “Then, from here, we can set all the different features. Right here on this page, you can see what the final result will be, and you can change anything that doesn't look right.”

“I see. Then...let's try this then.” He murmured.

He chose a light tan for the skin, looking at the picture. Shaking his head, he went back, trying out a paler tone. That suited his image of her living in the snowy nation of Ishgard. This whole place was strange, he couldn't think of anything like this in his world, save the strange mirror Hawke told him about. As far as he knew, that could only change a person’s face, not everything about them. What he was most curious about was if this would change who she was. He didn't really like the idea of her being that different. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thancred waited behind an outcropping of rock, unsure if the Au Ra walking nearby was Kanna or another. He had his answer when the tall man stopped in front of him, arms folded across his chest uncomfortably.

“Thancred.” He muttered by way of greeting.

“Well, well. Unexpectedly you make quite an attractive man. Repeat that ever and I'll deny it. Could stand to smile a little though, it really wouldn't kill you.” He said.

“Says you. I'm not used to being this tall, it's disorienting to be able to hear and feel this much and I pissed all over myself.” Kanna complained.

“How did you manage that?” He asked curiously.

“You try having the wrong bits and see how easy it is for you to figure out how to do all these things.” He grumbled.

“Remember this is only temporary. If you need help on the way back or something...I'm sorry, I'm just in disbelief that the world’s savior can't figure out how to piss correctly…” he sighed.

“Twelve, give me the strength not to backhand him…” he said, shaking his head. “You're right. This is only temporary. Anyway… are you staying here? I just need to know where to bring her when I'm done.”

“I'll be here.” He said. Eyeing the katana on his hip, he frowned. “That doesn't look very stealthy. I thought you'd have picked…”

“You thought I'd take a page from your book and take to the shadows. This is fine. More efficient. You have no idea how quickly I move. You don't know what I can do with a sword. A heavy weapon like my standard? I can swing it quickly and forcefully, this feels like an extension of my arm.” He explained.

“If you're sure you can manage like that. What's the plan?” He asked.

“I'm going right in. I'll get her out, tell them someone came to negotiate her release, I bring her out to you. By that point they realize something is off, they try to figure out who the plant is, I incapacitate them, by which time I hope someone is around to haul them off before they wake up.” He shrugged.

Thancred didn't bother to question it. Pretty standard stuff when it came to Kanna. He still recalled how she had charged in and taken down the Lord of the Inferno before he could actually get back in time to help as he had promised.

“Alright. I'll see you in about five minutes then?” He asked dryly.

Kanna squinted thoughtfully, pale eyes focused on the rocky hideout. Accounting for a bit of necessary talking, time to get to the back where they were likely keeping her…

“Give me three minutes.” He said.

If it had been anyone else he might call it arrogance, foolish overconfidence. He knew what she was capable of. Three minutes was completely possible. Looking back, Kanna was already gone, nowhere nearby. He had already gone in, but who knew how long he'd lent any thought to the situation. Shaking his head, he brought a hand up to his linkshell.

“Send guards immediately. What? Yes. Five hundred yalms from there. No, to the south of the outpost. Hurry. Bring a cart, I have a feeling you'll need it.” He said.

Thancred kept his focus on the entrance, waiting for any sign of trouble. True to his word, Kanna came out after a bit, carrying the Sultana. He set her down beside him, putting enough distance between them so she'd be safe when the danger caught up with them. Thancred could hear nothing out of the ordinary, but he knew Kanna did, his hand crossing to his sword, thumb pushing it out from the sheath. Something about the form he cut like that made him look dangerous, yet elegant. The pop of crimson surrounding his eyes, and the long veil of white hair, swept back in a long ponytail, the curved horns arranged over his head, all of it made for a strange ethereal experience. Thinking about it, it did make sense. None could recall the original Warriors of Light, all names and faces gone from memory, the theories about her continued to grow more and more wild with every telling. He knew her before she became a hero, before she entered legend.

His nails dug into the hilt of his blade, drawing it out finally. Thancred could see the first of the mercenaries rushing out. That was a killing stance, but he said he was aiming to incapacitate only. Kanna jammed the back of the blade against his leg, dropping him to a knee. Bringing the hilt back, he struck his head, slumping over. Thancred hadn't had a chance to see this job before, but he hadn't stretched the truth. Kanna moved with a blinding speed, still managing to land thoughtful, controlled blows almost without thought. He'd hate to see the bastard she aimed to kill with moves like that. Assuming they might trickle out one by one, he worried when the rest came barging out, but there was no concern on his features, still calm, slow, measured breaths keeping him focused. Barring the occasional knee to the groin or elbow to the face, it was all careful swordsmanship, no blood anywhere. That was what impressed him the most. Even those who claimed professional skill drew blood on occasion.

The guards arrived predictably late, showing up well after the last had been dealt with. Kanna helped them load the unconscious mercs into the cart, watching them lock it up carefully. Not wanting to waste any time, Kanna rummaged through her bag, grabbing her second vial of Fantasia, eager to return to normal. Yanking the stopper off, Thancred barely had a chance to warn her to duck, noticing an Amaljaa archer taking aim at her from a cliff. Kanna leaned back, a clumsy gesture. The vial shattered from the impact, her heart breaking with it. Grabbing her blade again, she turned, rushing towards the rocky ledge, climbing it like it was little more than a small rock in her path, tackling the beast.

“That was your last mistake…” he growled.

Yanking its head back, he slit across its throat, tossing   
The sword aside, Kanna grabbed a smaller blade, stabbing the dead beast uncontrollably. The Sultana stayed by the guards while Thancred went to try and help. Hesitantly putting a hand on his shoulder, he spoke quietly.

“Kanna… stop. You've already turned him into ground aldgoat...I don't think he's gonna get any deader.” He murmured.

“Do you know how hard it is to find those potions? When you do find one, they cost more than I have…” he huffed.

Half heartedly stabbing the Amaljaa one last time, he moved to stand. Grabbing his katana, he flicked the blood off the blade, putting it back, repeating it with the smaller one. Kneading the back of his neck he closed his eyes, trying to think it over.

“This was fun when it was only temporary. What am I supposed to do like this?” He asked.

“Think of it like this. Nothing has really changed. You're still the same person you always were, just that you have different parts now. I don't know how you came up with this look, but you look good. You could do worse than being a tall, good looking...dragon man?” He suggested.

“It's not just that. I can live with that, but I mean...there's a lot to figure out. Am I...gay now? I mean I don't like girls, but if I'm a man now, did I just become a gay dragon? Beyond that, you already know I couldn't even manage. It's going to take time to get used to how differently my senses work now.” He complained.

Shit, he hadn't even considered Fenris. It was going better than expected, they got along well enough before, though he had no idea what his reaction might be when he told him he wasn't going to be able to return to how he was before. Even to himself it felt like running from who he'd been. At least problems like not being able to prove he was Kanna weren't worth consideration. Thanks entirely to the technology available, identifications automatically changed, so at least that was one less worry.

“Once again I find myself indebted to you.” The Sultana said.

“You really shouldn't still be here, my lady. You should get back…” Kanna said.

“I'll rejoin the guards in a moment. I simply wanted to offer my sincerest gratitude. Allow me the time to come up with something befitting of this act and I will be sure to reward you.” She said.

“As ever, that's not necessary.” He replied.

“I won't hear of it.” She said.

Thancred helped her back down, making sure she got safely back to the guards before coming back.

“So what's the plan now?” He wondered.

“I guess I return to the Gold Saucer and continue to try and figure out how this goes. After all, it's not often I get to enjoy doing nothing, I might as well try to enjoy what's left of my break.” He sighed. Jolting slightly, he frowned. “I just realized Jasper must be freaking out right now!”

Thancred almost forgot that like everything else that changed with these things, chocobo height and weight adjusted too, had to to accommodate their rider better. He once knew a Roegadyn that became a Lalafell, and their bird was miserable for a while after becoming much shorter. He glanced down, the cart and guards taking off finally. Pointing to it, he hurried to join them, leaving Kanna alone again. Preparing for the worst, he crossed his arms tightly across his chest, flashing back to the Gold Saucer. Keeping his head down, he hurried back to the room, sneaking back into the room like he didn't belong.

“That didn't take long.” Fenris said.

Turning to seek him out, he eyed him from the kitchen, a glass of water in his hand.

“Yeah. It went quick.” He mumbled. “About that though…”

“What, did you get hurt?” He asked.

“Not...specifically.” Kanna sighed. “I uh…”

“Spit it out.” Fenris sighed, waving him over.

Kanna wandered out apprehensively, staring down at the plate and glass he'd been handed. He thought ahead at least. Bringing it to the table, he sat opposite him again. As much as he was dying to watch him, see the reaction for himself and judge how badly he'd ruined another decent thing, he just couldn't look.

“My other Fantasia got destroyed, I'm stuck like this, surprise!” Kanna finally blurted out.

Fenris wasn't sure why it was important for him to know that. He really only cared that she made it back at all, though he couldn't figure out why that mattered either. It seemed a bigger deal to Kanna than it did to him.

“Could always be worse, I suppose.” He shrugged.

“That's really it?” He wondered.

“What were you expecting?” Fenris asked.

“I'm honestly not sure… I just figured it couldn't go smoothly. I don't know why, I just kept imagining you'd be angry and say you didn't like hanging out with me anymore.” He said with a slight shrug.

He wasn't actually sure what to say about it. As far as he was concerned, only his appearance had changed, and unlike a human, he didn't care what he looked like, only whether he was worth his time or not.

“Why would I be mad? I helped you look like this. Being upset about it would mean I'm also angry with myself for making you like this. I'm not.” He mumbled.

“I meant to ask...about last night. I guess kind of this morning too…” he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“What about it?” He asked, a hint of nervousness in his tone.

“You know what?...Nevermind. I forgot what I was going to say.” Kanna laughed weakly.

In a way, he liked that Kanna stopped there. He had a feeling he knew where that was heading. Fenris didn't even have answers for himself about it yet. More time to figure out what it was could only help. Probably should have actually thought it through instead of just acting on it. Kanna helped sharply, and Fenris couldn't help but laugh when he saw him yanking his tail out from under himself.

“I miss my old butt.” He groused. “My old butt didn't hurt when I sat. This tail is going to get caught in everything!”

“This one is nicer.” Fenris joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Kanna blushed, clearing his throat. “Thank you?”

“Don't think about it too much.” Fenris muttered. “Any plans for the rest of the night?”

“Well...I have a feeling Jasper won't be in the best of moods, so...I guess try out some of the games?” Kanna said.

“Good, maybe you can explain them to me.” Fenris said.   



	6. Chapter 6

Kanna was miserable. First that he finally had to get back to it, and then that he had to leave his stuff at home, regretfully planting the moogle plushie on the bed. Fenris expected to be going with her to another cell to see who the person she'd mentioned was. He clicked his tongue when instead they had to go to the local inn to see him. Sure, he got locked up, this jerk got put up in a room. He didn't like them already. Hearing the sigh next to him, he rolled his eyes.

“I get it, you're upset. Stop moping, do you know how uncomfortable it is to be seen next to someone as tall as you when you look like that?” He complained.

Kanna stood up straighter, glancing to the mirror hanging on the wall, just the bottoms of his shoulders visible. He knew he was tall, a good two feet or so taller than he was before anyway. It felt odd, and even walking tested his balance at times, always concerned he was about to trip over something or miss a step.

“Mother, how are you this morning?” He asked, his tail waving with his words.

Fenris rolled his eyes again. This was like walking with a giant lizard that was crossed with a dog. If not for that tail, he might have passed in Thedas for a Qunari, at least if was vaguely familiar to him.

“Ah, Kanna. I'm alright, you came at a great time. You and your friend should have some muffins. Breakfast is important, you know.” She said, holding a basket out to them.

Kanna took one, glancing to Fenris. He wasn't particularly hungry, but he didn't miss the signs that it was just better to take it and not argue.

“Thank you. I don't mean to go right to business, but I was told my Coeurlclaw victim was staying here?” Kanna asked.

Miounne reached up, wiping the crumbs off his cheek. Gesturing down the hall, she asked the innkeeper to take them. He wasn't about to complain, without her this place would probably fall apart, after all. Unconsciously, they both folded their arms across their chests, both unsure what to expect. The innkeeper knocked twice on the door before opening it for them. Immediately upon entering, a naked man left the bathroom, vigorously drying his short hair with a towel. Stopping midstep, he grinned.

“Fancy meeting you here, Fenris. You even brought a friend. What's the occasion?” He asked.

Fenris made a noise in the back of his throat, eyeing the wall like he was about to bang his head on it. Kanna glanced between the two. Wherever he was from it seemed very likely this man had to have come from too, if they were acquainted.

“My apologies.” Kanna said, bobbing his head very slightly. “I am Kanna Celestine, I'm just here to ask a few questions.”

“That sounds like a woman's name.” He mumbled, dropping his towel in his lap before taking a seat. “An Orlesian woman's name.”

Kanna turned his back to him, his clawed hands digging into the thick leather of his duster. That was a very sore subject, and he'd nailed it right off. Fenris glared at the man, patting Kanna's arm to get his attention.

“Kanna, this is Hawke.” He snorted. “Former Champion of Kirkwall.”

“Hey, there's no former to it, I still am.” Hawke mumbled as though he'd been wounded.

“Which is why everyone was begging for you to deal with the Breach, right? I recall that being Inquisitor Lavellan.” Fenris argued.

“Alright. Point taken, try not to make me look too bad here, your friend might get the wrong idea.” He said, leaning back.

Fenris waved Kanna down, whispering quietly in his ear. “He's always like this. He's just going keep hitting on you until you can tolerate him. Or in my case, until you come to dislike just hearing his voice.”

Kanna nodded slowly. Wonderful. Half his questions were unnecessary at least. They were from the same world, at least if he doubted Fenris’ story before, and he really didn't, this seemed like proof.

“Right…” Kanna groaned, clicking his tongue seriously. “Anyway. Do you remember how you got here? More importantly, if you're any kind of a Champion of anything, how did the Coeurlclaws of all things get you?”

“Not sure how I got here.” He shrugged. “It's not hard to be taken by surprise when you wake up in the middle of a group of angry pussies.”

“You have no tact.” Fenris chastised. “Really? I thought you were above resorting to that at least.”

“What else do you call cat people?” He asked cluelessly.

“Mi’qote, for one.” Kanna suggested. “They really don't enjoy the cat puns.”

“That's hardly as amusing though.” Hawke sighed. “So, Fenris, good to see you're getting along with someone.”

Fenris shrugged. “Kanna isn't an ass.” Looking up at him, he pointed to the door. “Are we done here?”

Kanna frowned. “I'm not sure yet. I'll go speak with Mother Miounne and see what she says. I may need to speak to the Adders as well.”

They walked out together, closing the door behind them. Out of earshot, Fenris stopped him, looking more than a little uncomfortable.

“Look, before you decide anything about this, maybe we should talk?” He suggested.

“I get that you and Hawke have history, it's alright. I won't make any decisions without talking it over with you.” He said.

“I kept my mouth shut back then, I felt like I owed him for helping me. It's not just that I know how he is, I just don't want him to get to you.” He muttered. “I watched him turn a woman who was supposed to be his friend over to people who wanted her worse than dead. He did it like it was nothing.”

“Are you worrying about me?” Kanna asked in disbelief. “I don't typically get close to people. That's...why I'm not sure what happened… but, I mean I've dealt with Thancred for ages already, and I don't see Hawke as any different.”

“He's not like him at all. That man can convince just about anyone of anything he likes. I'm telling you this as a courtesy, he's trouble.” He sighed.

“I don't care if it meant nothing...but I want to ask… could you ever like me like this?” Kanna asked suddenly.

“You're asking if it's different now because you're a man?” Fenris wondered. An almost unnoticeable blush rose to his cheeks, his attention drawn to the floor. “I've never been with anyone...romantically. I'm sure you must know. At least with me, I was too valuable to risk, I wasn't allowed to get close to anyone. I found out I had a sister, and even she's dead now. I guess what I'm trying to say is from what I can tell, you're not so bad. I could like you like this as well as I could before.”

“I…” he searched the air for the right thing to say. “No, my master was always trying to get me to like the others. It gave him a sense of satisfaction to see how badly it hurt when they died. I'm sorry if it feels like I'm trying for something more, it's just...I have a chance to actually get closer to people, and I don't have to worry about losing them. It's different, I suppose.”

Miounne came down the hall, the Adder lieutenant in tow. The Elezen woman had seemingly infinite patience, but at the moment, it seemed taxed.

“Kanna, have I told you how proud I am of you lately?” She breathed.

“Not recently, but I've hardly done anything special to deserve it.” He said, lost.

“You want Hawke gone, right?” Fenris asked quietly.

“Twelve, yes. I hate speaking ill of anyone, but he's…” she trailed off, still unwilling to say anything bad.

“A sarcastic jerk?” He offered.

Miounne nodded silently. The lieutenant frowned, his arms folded behind his back.

“As you know, we don't really have places for these situations. I've spoken to the grand companies in Ul’dah and Limsa Lominsa...they say they won't take him, he was found here and technically he hasn't done anything wrong. They did say you took someone in, however. I know it's a lot to ask, but…” he sighed.

“You want me to take him home with me? I couldn't possibly…” he mumbled.

“Oh, Kanna...please? Do it as a favor for Mother?” The woman pleaded.

Fenris saw his shoulders slump, his tail twitching weakly. Even he got the strange feeling that there was no refusing this woman, and not doing things he didn't like was a specialty of his. He hated the idea, if it were up to him, he'd turn him loose in Ishgard with nothing but the clothes on his back. Couldn't take his magic away, but he would if he could, if only in the hopes something might eat him. Nudging his shoulder, he nodded to the door, looking almost sick.

“I...very well...I'll take him off your hands…” Kanna mumbled. “I hope he's housebroken.”

“Probably not.” Fenris snorted.

Miounne and the lieutenant left quickly, presumably before he had a chance to change his mind. Frustrated, Kanna pushed the door open, staring down at him.

“Get your stuff, we’re leaving.” He growled.

Fenris seemed mildly surprised that he had it in him to be that demanding. With Hawke nonetheless. The man no one bothered to stand up to, and Kanna had him racing to get his belongings together.

“I'm ready.” He panted.

“You'd better be. I'm not coming back to get anything.” He said.

Nodding to his arm, Hawke put a hand on it, all three returning to Ishgard in a matter of moments.

“Andraste’s ass it's freezing here!” Hawke immediately complained.

“Not really.” Kanna and Fenris said in unison.

Kanna had actually gone out and gotten him something warm to wear, and he barely noticed the freezing climate now. He couldn't decide if it was the way he treated him, the way she was or the knowledge that Hawke was going to be staying that had him wanting to make sure he didn't think he stood a chance. Once they were inside, Fenris quickly led Kanna upstairs, glaring back at Hawke over his shoulder.

“What's going on?” Kanna asked.

“He can't stay in here.” Fenris told him.

“Well, I was just going to tell him to use the guest bedroom, but I guess it might be cold...maybe I can figure something out…” Kanna shrugged.

Sharing a room with Hawke wasn't in his plans at all, and he was certain once he spent a little longer around him that he would change his mind.

“I could sleep with you, if needed.” He suggested.

Kanna fidgeting with his hands, focused on them like they were the most fascinating things he'd ever seen.

“Fenris…I don't mind, but I'm a lot bigger now, there might not be much room, and I really don't want to make you feel weird about it.” He mumbled.

Hawke found his way up the stairs, leaning against the door frame.

“Nice, a fireplace. I take it I'll be in here with you?” Hawke asked pleasantly. “If it's still too chilly for you, I'd be more than happy to keep you warm.”

Fenris laughed sarcastically, crossing his arms to make the way he glared at him.

“The Champion of Kirkwall, trying to latch onto a man of greater importance. I didn't think you'd sunk that low.” He said.

“Have I ever given you the impression I'd prefer a woman?” He asked. “Besides, how important can he be.”

Missing the point entirely. Typical.

“Not very.” Kanna mumbled. “I sometimes save the world, but I mean...it's not that big of a deal…”

Fenris knew better already. That wasn't arrogance, he legitimately didn't believe what he did was special. Hawke stretched out on the bed by the window, patting the edge in invitation.

“No problem. Why don't you come over here and we'll get better acquainted.” Hawke said suggestively.

“I'm right here.” Fenris spat.

“You don't have to be. There's a whole mansion to choose from. Daddy’s had a long day, go play somewhere else.” Hawke sighed.

Fenris looked absolutely disgusted with him. He didn't miss this at all. Then again, it wasn't just him that Hawke made passes at, but Anders and even Varric. Of course no one took the bait, and he whiles away his spare time at the brothel. He didn't have to know everything about him to know Kanna was already far too good for him. He convinced himself it was just to show Hawke where he stood. Fenris climbed up on the other bed, a hand twining in Kanna's hair, pulling him closer. His lips crashed firmly down, biting gently before he gave in for just a moment. Even before the potion mishap, Kanna seemed to forget where he was when they kissed. His hands slid around his back, groaning at the way he briefly sucked the tip of his tongue.

“Good show, when's the second act and where do I sign up?” Hawke laughed.

Fenris broke the kiss, shaking his head. The man didn't give up. Ever. At least he had that going for him, tenacity could be a very good thing, but combined with the rest of his personality? It just made him more annoying to deal with. Now he just hoped they'd find a way back soon, so he could push him out of this world and be done with him.

“If you'll excuse me. Wait downstairs, I'll make something soon.” Kanna said.

Hawke sighed, reluctantly getting out of bed to return downstairs. He closed the door on the way out, leaving them alone as asked. It appeared they had something to discuss, and he wanted it done privately. They'd managed to put off talking about it seriously for this long, at least. 


End file.
